1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel tyrosine derivatives which have anti-ulcerous action.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The novel derivatives of this invention have the following general formulas: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is phenyl or a cycloalkyl such as cyclopentane, cyclohexane or cycloheptane, and the phenyl may have one or more substituents such as lower (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6) alkyl, lower (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6) alkoxy, halogen (F, Cl, Br or I), amino or nitro; R.sub.2 is hydrogen or lower (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6) alkyl; A is --CH.sub.2 O-- or ##STR3## N IS ZERO (0) OR ONE (1); WHEN R.sub.1 together with (A).sub.n is unsubstituted phenyl, R.sub.2 is lower (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6) alkyl and R.sub.3 is hydrogen or lower (C.sub.1 -C.sub.6) alkoxy.